A Moon in My Orbit
by richiegrimes
Summary: As soon as you're away from me, I need you close again and I stretch my arms toward you so you'll come back. And like a moon in my orbit, you always come back.


I smiled that morning. Like I did every morning waking up with the solid, comforting weight of your body pressed against mine. I love the feeling of your breath on the back of my neck. It stutters when you laugh softly. You knew I was faking sleep.

You're awake, your voice has yet to get the memo. You rasp, "You gonna keep fakin'?"

"Mmm," my voice is as deep and raspy as yours, "I might."

"You'd better not," there's that stuttering again. You drag your fingertips across my stomach, still flat despite months of trying now. We didn't let that stop us. We're quite the determined bunch.

What started out as an innocent touch turned mischievous rather quickly, and you trail them under my arms and start tickling faster than I can pull away.

And you're so strong, you can flip me and pin me on my back. I struggle, I can see you.

"And why not?"

I fell in love with those steel blue eyes and there they are staring back at me, blinking once, twice, but never breaking contact with mine. Sometimes I feel like you see me better than other people. Maybe because you really look.

"Because I got plans for you," you whisper and it's all you have to say and I melt into the mattress while you inch your fingers slowly up my thighs. Your skin radiates in the morning light and I almost feel like I'm still dreaming except I can feel you, I can hear your breathing, heavier and heavier with each passing minute.

It feels like I'm waiting forever but then you reach to tug my panties off. They're black and lacy and you've gone through so much trouble finding them for me so I wear them every chance I get. They're flung somewhere in the vicinity of the closet where we'll find them later and smile.

My skin starts to feel warmer and warmer the longer you look at me. I know you can see how wet I am, so quickly for you. I know you don't realize, but your eyes start to narrow and your jaw gets tight and you look so dark and predatory that I can't help but to whine.

"Baby, _please_ ," I reach my fingers out to brush against your shoulder and it snaps you out of your trance long enough for you to push my back flat against the bed and pry my thighs apart until I'm as wide open as you want me.

The first unexpected touch of your finger grazes my clit and I wish there was a sexier word for the noise that spilled from my mouth, though I could only describe it as a wholly embarrassing squeal as I jerk away. There's your stuttering sort of laugh again, then a soothing hand finds its way up my stomach and underneath my shirt. " _Shh_ ," you tell me and the last thing I see before I rocket to the moon is your soft, cocky half-grin.

You eat me out like it's going the fuck out of style. Slow and gentle licks and sucks get faster and more precise until there's nothing but you and your tongue and the puddle of me you've left me to melt in. You're so good, you're _so good to me_ , and I think I'm whimpering this to you but it's hard to hear anything with the blood that's rushing around in my ears. I try to pull you in closer but my fingers slip though the short strands of your hair and I remember why I mourned the loss of your thick curls. I have to settle for reaching up and pushing against the headboard and rolling my hips. You like that, I think, because you groan and I feel lightning shoot through me to every limb and settles in my fingers and toes.

I'm falling, it feels like. Like we're far away from here, from our bed and we're careening towards earth. My mouth opens around a moan that I can't hear and I feel you double your efforts and press and insistent finger in me so there's no way I don't slam back down to earth in that moment. " _God_ ," I laugh and push at your face because you haven't let up on my clit yet and you don't move away until I'm just about ready to kick you.

But as soon as you're away from me, I need you close again and I stretch my arms toward you so you'll come back. And like a moon in my orbit, you always come back.

I let you kiss me while I still feel floaty and far away. I taste myself on your tongue and it rips a moan from deep inside me, right from the place that I want you. We're a tangled mess, hands in each other's hair, legs wrapped around and around, our tongues so twisted in each other's mouths that I don't know where my body stops and yours begins.

You start to suck the spot right underneath my ear that drives me right off a damn cliff with the same fervor that you're grinding your hard cock into my hip. For a while, I let myself feel you, feel wanted before I whisper in your ear, "I want you to fuck me."

Your cock twitches, I _feel_ it, and your voice is gravel again, "Yeah? That's what you want?"

I nod, my forehead slick and pressed against yours. "Yeah," I whimper pathetically, but you'd never judge me for it. You're such good man, you'll just give me what I need. What we both need.

You're staring at me again, right into me, breaking your gaze only to pull your shirt over your head. I do the same while you're peeling your briefs away and you breathe a sigh of relief when the cool air hits your prick. You've been waiting so long that when you finally get a hand around yourself, you let loose a couple of helpless grunts, eyes threatening to roll back, yet still focusing on me.

I decide to toy with you a little, blinking from underneath my eyelashes, "How do you want me, baby?"

" _Fuck me_ ," you slur, keeping one hand on your cock and using one hand to brush a few locs away from my face, "I'd take you in the middle of the street if it meant I got to be inside you."

I reach for you hand and guide your thumb to my mouth. I let it rest against my bottom lip before suckling it into my mouth and letting it sit on my tongue. I give it back to you, all shiny and wet and I wish in this moment that we had a camera because the look on your face is priceless and you shudder, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Get inside me then."

Something must snap within you because one moment I'm lying on my back and then next the world tilts on its axis and I'm on my hands and knees in front of you. You're tired of being provoked, you're ready to get down to it.

Your cock nudges at me and I'm more than eager to let you in little by little. It's indescribable, feeling how hard you are inside me. I glance back at you. I need you to read the desperation on my face.

You're giving me this false sense of control, letting me roll my hips but keeping your hands around my waist. This is your show now. You nip at the back of my neck to let me know.

We both moan when you bottom out and you pull my body close to yours. Your chest is an unyielding weight on my back and we find ourselves right back where we started this morning. Your grip on my waist tightens, almost uncomfortably so and I can't move. It feels like another eternity passes and you're about ten seconds away from learning that I'm not above begging for what I want.

The first thrust is like a spark, and my whole body catches. If you keep fucking me like that, there'll be nothing left but a smoking pile of ash where I used to be.

"I love you," you say, panting, " _fucking love you_."

I can imagine your face—though I don't have to, I've seen it so many times it's ingrained in my memory forever—a deep red flush covers your neck and chest and your eyebrows push together and your mouth hangs wide open whenever you're determined to conquer something. My knees go weak, just picturing it and I fall back down to my hands. You kiss each knob of my spine and ride me harder, leaving me both breathless and screaming for more.

 _Ah, fuck- there, yes_ \- you're hitting the best spot and I'm being dragged flush against your chest again. I gasp, "Rick, oh god, don't stop, don't- _please_."

You're adorable and sexy and strong and…no one but me knows about this side of you. How frantic and rough but loving you are. And how would they? This isn't for them.

The world spins again, this time in the other direction, and I'm on my back again. "Hi," you beam, the brightest thing in the room, even in the dim morning light. You slide back inside, picking right back up where you left off.

"You know, I just needed to see you." You bracket me in with your arms on either side of my head. I smile back at you and card my fingers through your hair, offer a short breathy chuckle. It might be a cold and dead world outside, but in here, I'm sweating from the heat of you.

I can hear the praise that slips from your lips, softly though like I'm not supposed to hear, like you're out of your mind talking to yourself. Tears in my eyes threaten to spill over, not from pain, but from the pleasure of watching you fuck me so thoroughly, with such love in your kind eyes.

I'm moaning again, I think, and much too loudly. I don't even notice until you lean down to kiss me (presumably to shut me up). Pressure's mounting at the base of my spine and I can't help but to latch onto you, digging my nails deep into the skin of you back. You'll have these angry red marks all over you and I'll feel so bad that I'll kiss them every chance I get until they heal.

" _Rick_ ," I sob, my thighs beginning to tremble tells you everything you need to know.

"Fuck, Michonne, gonna come for me?" Your words tumble out and spill against my lips. God, you know damn well you don't have to ask because the answer is _yes_ , a thousand times _yes yes yes_ and I shatter into a million little jagged pieces. You follow right behind with a soft _ungh_ , and fall back down from the sky into my shaking body. I can tell you're trying your best not to lay all your weight on me but I'd be happy to be overcome, consumed by all of you.

When I finish fitting the tiny bits of myself back into some semblance of who I used to be, I say sincerely, "I love you," and you're looking down at me so expectantly, I can barely breathe. It's like I'm saying it again for the first time. Our lips fit right together, like the sweetest kindle of puzzle there is. Kisses wander down my neck, inching towards my chest and the scruff of your beard tickles my skin and you're doing a great job, you really are, but I have to giggle.

Your eyebrows knit together in kind of a faux offense, "Something amusing you?"

You need to shave, and I tell you as much. "Not all of it. Just a trim." My mind wanders back to when I saw your gorgeous clean shaven face in the living room of this very house for the first time, my heart almost fluttered right out of my chest.

"Just a trim," you repeat and kiss the warm palm of my hand.

We join Daryl and Jesus at the kitchen table, still damp from our shower.

"Good morning," you say, reaching across the table for a biscuit to put on your plate.

Daryl snorts, "Yeah, sure did sound like it."

Jesus keeps his eyes trained on the table, biting his lip against an onslaught of giggles while I watch your face burn an angry red. My hand finds yours underneath the table. You look at me and everything is going to be okay.


End file.
